


02:47

by ringsy-flamingsy (kafkabees)



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Angst, Angst mit Happy End, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkabees/pseuds/ringsy-flamingsy
Summary: Ja, selbst ein Richard "Herz aus Stein" Beckmann leidet wie ein getretener Hund, wenn er mit den Konsequenzen seines eigenen Verhaltens leben muss. Und nachts fühlt sich bekanntlich alles noch schlimmer an, als es eh schon ist.





	02:47

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich habe ich mich nie für Daily Soaps interessiert, aber manchmal reicht es schon, nur mal kurz reinzuzappen, und zack, schon ist man mittendrin und kann nicht mehr aufhören, über zwei Idioten in lof nachzudenken. So ging es mir mit Unter Uns und Ringsy.
> 
> Dies ist meine erste eigene Fanfic überhaupt, und eigentlich bin ich viel zu selbstkritisch, um irgendwas Selbstgeschriebenes zu veröffentlichen, aber nachdem ein entsprechender Headcanon auf meinem Dash aufgetaucht ist, konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen: Ringo ist schlaflos und kommt in einem Anfall von Selbsthass auf die glorreiche Idee, die Fotos von Ellis und Pacos Hochzeit wiederherzustellen, weil er es liebt zu leiden.
> 
> Und weil Ringo es liebt zu leiden, müsst ihr auch ein bisschen leiden. ;)

02:47.

Du kannst nicht mehr zählen, wie viele Nächte nacheinander du nun schon so verbracht hast, wach und unruhig, ein dumpfes Pochen in deiner Brust. Nichts scheint zu helfen. Über den Punkt, an dem dir Sport wenigstens für kurze Zeit Erleichterung brachte und dich das Stechen deiner übersäuerten Muskeln für ein paar gnadenvolle Stunden betäuben konnte, bist du schon längst hinaus. Auch mit Alkohol hast du es versucht. Mehrfach. Weil du dachtest, _hofftest_ , dass nach der Gefühlsduseligkeit irgendwann das selige Vergessen kommt, und du am Ende doch wie ein spätpubertärer Idiot in deinem deprimierenden kleinen Badezimmer neben der Toilette gehockt und dir die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt hast, bis nur noch Galle kam. Von Vergessen keine Spur, nur noch mehr Schmerz und Trauer und _Easy_.

Du rollst dich vom Rücken auf die rechte Seite, und sofort bestraft dich dein Gehirn mit einem ganzen Film an Erinnerungen.

 _Wärme. Geborgenheit. Easys kompakter Körper in deinen Armen ein Bollwerk gegen all deine Zweifel und Ängste. Der Geruch seines Duschgels, seiner Haut – die Stelle hinter seinem Ohr, die so unscheinbar aussieht und dich trotzdem mit ihrer Zartheit in den Wahnsinn treibt. Die Art, wie er sich in deine Berührungen schmiegt wie eine zufriedene Katze, selbst im Tiefschlaf. Seine leisen, heiser gemurmelten Ichliebedich'_ s _, sein Atem an deinem Hals, seine weichen Hände, die ganz selbstverständlich unter den Saum deines T-Shirts schlüpfen und dich erden, so wie es noch nie zuvor etwas oder jemand getan hat. Sein Vertrauen, offen und klar in seinen Augen, die selbst im Halbdunkel verschmitzt glitzern. Seine Hingabe, wenn an Schlaf plötzlich nicht mehr zu denken ist und die Decke gar nicht schnell genug aus dem Weg gestrampelt werden kann, weil nichts anderes mehr zählt als das Gefühl von Haut auf Haut._

Ein jämmerlicher Schluchzer entschlüpft deiner Kehle, und du ballst die Faust und schlägst auf dein Kissen ein wie ein kleines Kind, das einen Wutanfall bekommt, aber es ist niemand da, der dich dabei sehen könnte, und so hörst du erst auf, als deine Hand taub ist. "Idiot", sagst du zu dir selbst, und das Wort hängt schwer wie Blei in deinem kühlen Zimmer, aber die Wahrheit tut nun mal weh, und Schmerzen hast du dir wirklich reichlich verdient, wie du findest.

Du kannst nicht mehr liegen, keinen Moment länger. Du setzt dich schwerfällig auf und robbst bis zur Bettkante, fühlst den weichen Teppich unter deinen nackten Fußsohlen. Der Gedanke daran, dass du in wenigen Stunden wieder unter Leute musst, liegt wie ein Stein in deinem Magen. Jeder Tag ist ein Spießrutenlauf, der dir so viel Energie aus den Knochen saugt, dass du dich fragst, wie lange du das alles noch durchhalten kannst, aber wahrscheinlich ist das einfach die gerechte Strafe für das, was du Easy angetan hast.

Vorgestern hast du ihn das letzte Mal gesehen, aber es kommt dir vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit. Es war nur ein kurzer Moment, ein Blickkontakt wie ein Donnerhall als ihr euch im Innenhof über den Weg gelaufen seid, aber dieser wortwörtliche Augenblick war bereits genug, um all eure Wunden wieder bis zum Anschlag aufzureißen. Du konntest dir noch ein leises „Hallo“ und den halbherzigen Abklatsch eines Lächelns abringen, aber Easy kann sowas nicht, _tut_ sowas nicht, und sein hoffnungslos verletzter Gesichtsausdruck hielt dir so unerbittlich den Spiegel vor, dass du nur noch den Kopf senken und schnell in Richtung Straße huschen konntest.

Und nun sitzt du mitten in der Nacht auf deiner Bettkante und frierst und starrst in die Dunkelheit, so als ob sich irgendwo in ihr die Lösung für dein Dilemma verstecken würde. Irgendetwas, das dir Linderung verschafft, wenigstens für ein paar Momente. Auf deinem Schreibtisch blinkt das Standby-Lämpchen deines Laptops vor sich hin, und ein Kribbeln breitet sich in deinen Fingerspitzen aus. _Och nö, Richard_ , denkst du, _blöde Idee. Ganz blöde Idee._ Doch es ist schon zu spät, du stößt dich von der Bettkante ab und angelst dir den Laptop, und jeder weitere, halbwegs klare Gedanken wird im Keim erstickt als du das Gerät wie im Trance aufklappst und es aus dem Energiesparmodus aufweckst. Das Leuchten des Displays ist so hell, dass du einige Momente brauchst, bis du deine Augen nicht mehr zusammenkneifen musst, aber du weißt eh, wo du hinklicken musst, um das Wiederherstellungsprogramm zu öffnen – jenes, das dich schon mehrmals gerettet hat, wenn du nach durchlernten Nächten im schlaftrunkenen Dusel mal wieder versehentlich eine halbfertige Hausarbeit oder ein Protokoll für eines deiner Seminare gelöscht hast. Aber das hier, das ist etwas ganz anderes.

Du scrollst durch die Liste mit den zuletzt gelöschten Ordnern, und es dauert nicht lange, bis du ihn findest: _Hochzeit_Elli_Paco_. Dein Herz schlägt einen unangenehmen Purzelbaum in deiner Brust, aber du kannst nicht anders; du markierst den Ordner und klickst auf Wiederherstellen. Der Lüfter deines Laptops springt kurz an, ein scheinbar ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch in der samtigen Stille der Nacht, und ein Pop-Up mit einem bunten Fortschrittsbalken erscheint. _Noch 35 Sekunden_. Du schluckst trocken um den Kloß in deinem Hals, von dem du keine Ahnung hast, wie lange er dir schon die Kehle zuschnürt. Du weißt sehr wohl, dass du im Begriff bist, einen Fehler zu begehen, aber du musst dir die Bilder einfach noch mal ansehen; musst dich vergewissern, dass es diese schöne Zeit wirklich gab, in der Easys Augen in deiner Gegenwart vor Freude funkelten und die Grübchen in seinen Wangen vor lauter Lächeln gar nicht mehr weggehen wollten.

 _Noch_ _21 Sekunden_. Was, wenn du dir das alles wirklich nur eingebildet hast? Denn wieso sollte dich jemand lieben? Dich, den Richard mit dem Herz aus Stein? Und dann auch noch jemand wie Easy, der eben kein Herz aus Stein hat, sondern seins am rechten Fleck trägt und der vor allem kein intriganter Idiot ist? _Noch 14 Sekunden_. Du schüttelst den Kopf, fassungslos über deine eigene Blödheit, deine Sentimentalität, deinen ganzen verdammten Liebeskummer, aber du willst ihn noch einmal glücklich sehen, so unfassbar glücklich und zufrieden und ausgelassen. _Noch 6 Sekunden_. Der Gedanke, dass du ihn vielleicht nie wieder lächeln sehen wirst, zumindest nicht deinetwegen, ist so unerträglich, dass sich deine Fingernägel in deine Handballen bohren, und auch Erinnerungen können nicht über die triste Realität hinwegtrösten, aber du brauchst das jetzt, du brauchst…

_Ordner wiederhergestellt._

**Author's Note:**

> Ich freue mich über jeden einzelnen Klick, jedes Kudo und jeden Kommentar. Auch konstruktive Kritik ist immer gern gesehen. :)
> 
> Auf tumblr bin ich [hier](https://ringsy-flamingsy.tumblr.com/) zu finden. Auch hier gilt: Ich freue mich immer über Messages!


End file.
